Defying Destiny
by Forever Rewritten
Summary: Parker, trying to unlock her powers, unknowingly sets off a chain of events that will not only effect the extended Halliwell family, but the careful plan the Fates have laid. Wyatt has done his best to ignore his destiny, but everything with depend on his choice between love and duty. When the Fates themselves decide to keep you from your true love, what would you do to defy them?


**Author's notes: **So, here we are. As much as it sounded in the summary, this story isn't focused _entirely_ on Wyatt and the original character (name to be revealed later), the new generation of Halliwells will be featured. The names and basic info will be the same as their origins in the comics (which I admit never to reading, yay for Wiki!)

However, this will be AU from the comic otherwise. I may take bits and pieces, but some of the directions my muse took were...non compatible with it.

Enough chattering, enjoy!

**..::Prelude::..**

* * *

All in all, it had been a perfect end to an enjoyable Friday.. The evening air was cool as she jogged around the neighborhood, but still warm enough her light jacket stayed tied around her waist. She was new to San Fransisco, but having lived in a small mountain town in Colorado had conditioned her to running up and down the sloping hills. What she really enjoyed was that it was January, and the current high temp of the day was a balmy sixty degrees. For her, that had been the normal high in the peak of summer in her hometown.

She was going to enjoy her time her, she was sure of it. Her roommates were friendly, Ashley from Austin Texas, and Nichole from a backwater town in South Carolina shared the small three-bedroom apartment not far from the San Francisco State University. Monday her classes would start, and she would be well on her way to earn her Master's degree in Education.

The young woman jogged in place as she waited for traffic to slow enough for her to cross the street when a loud and strange snapping noise caught her attention. She paused as she looked down the sidewalk just in time to see lights flash from the alleyway pinched between two tall buildings. Ever the curious one, she made her way towards the lights. Red flags popped in her subconscious when she heard a shout and the sound of trash cans being knocked over, but she paid them no heed as she peaked around the corner.

And saw a dragon.

An actual dragon, standing right in front of her. It was the size of a large truck, with green scales that shimmered in the dying sunlight. She saw it's ivory-horned head turn towards her, it's fiery yellow eyes locking on to hers. Time seemed slow as they stared at each other before someone's yell to run broke the trance. A grin seemed to spread across the beast's face before it let out a deafening roar and lunged straight at her.

* * *

"What...just happened?" Melinda asked, mostly to herself. Her partner in crime, and younger cousin, Parker rushed towards the woman that had collapsed.

"I have no clue!" Parker all but yelled back. Her hands were shaking with nerves as she check the woman to make sure she was still alive. There was a few abrasions on her tanned skin, including one above her eyes that matted the fine black hair with blood. Her pulse was strong, and her breathing steady, but she made no complaint when Parker rolled her onto her back, let alone any signs of waking up. "What happened?"

Melinda bit her lip as she knelt down next to her cousin, using her Whitelighter powers to scan her. "I don't know either," she admitted. She and Parker had finally found the dragon spirit that had accidentally been left out by Parker in her eternal quest to unlock her sealed magic. Both of them had hoped to destroy it, or at least seal it before anyone else found out what happened.

"Is she okay?" Parker whispered as Melinda lowered her hands. "Please, Mel, tell me she'll be okay." She didn't want to be the cause of someone being hurt, or worse...

Melinda continued to worry her lip, "I-I think so. I mean, besides the few cuts and bruises she's okay physically..."

Parker wrenched her eyes closed as guilt gnawed at her stomach. "There's a but in there, isn't there?"

The elder witch nodded her head, "But I have no clue what's going on. It...it feels like the dragon spirit has interlocked itself with her spirit. But I have no clue how it could do that. Or _why_ it would." Melinda looked over to Parker, who was bent over, her head in her hands as small sobs escaped the teenager. "Hey, it'll be okay," she soothed as she rubbed circles on her back. "Okay, yeah we're going to have to tell everyone, but we can fix this."

Parker's head shot up, her brown eyes wide with panic. "Mel! We can't tell them! Do you know much trouble I'll be in?!"

Melinda's sympathy dwindled as she looked at Parker sternly. "Parker, we have to! We can't fix this! Not alone!"

The Cupid-witch frowned, once more looking down at the poor woman that had been caught in what was definitely not her first dangerous idea to unlock the magic sealed within her. Her eighteenth birthday was a mere few weeks away, and she had wanted so badly to meet that milestone with magic. Instead, she was going to get in so much trouble, not only with her own parents, but her aunts, uncles, the teachers at magic school that had unwittingly donated the sealed dragon to her cause, and maybe even the Higher Ups.

Again.

But Melinda was right. They couldn't fix this on their own. And even though she had no power like her sisters and cousins, she was still a witch. And that meant put Innocents' needs before her own. "What about Bianca?" she asked, looking back at Melinda. "She probably knows how to fix this, right? Didn't she mention a warlock trying to possess an Innocent not too long ago?"

"Yeah..." Melinda hesitantly agreed. Bianca was both a friend of the family, and a partner with her elder brothers when it came to demon hunting. The problem was, apart from occasionally helping them, and the few times Wyatt and Chris invited Bianca over for Sunday dinner, Melinda didn't have much interaction with the Phoenix-witch.

Honestly, the older witch scared her.

Parker grabbed her hand, and then wrapped her other hand around the unconscious woman's. "Let's go!" she urged Melinda. Once more, Melinda worried her lip before making her decision.


End file.
